Terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
Recently, a mobile terminal of a smart type tends to be loaded with a voice recognition function capable of recognizing a user's voice and running a function mapped to the recognized voice. However, such a function is just able to perform a user's command in dedicated mode for voice recognition.